jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Wanna Fall In Love (Cover)
COMING SOON..... JWTM's "Don't Wanna Fall In Love (Cover)" Lyrics Singing Verse: You been my friend through the thick and thin but I guess it all depends with what we make Turn the bullshit into a club and why rush art when we need perfection? Guess I forget to mention to y'all! All the bitches in the VIP room tryna make sure I buy them some drinks at the Turnt Lounge (better buy something) Well I can't go cause I ain't old enough, haven't even passed 18 or I must be in my own hyper sleep Blame it all on the alcohol that turned me into a knockoff well I guess that Jamie Foxx was correct With Jensen Ackles & Justin Hartley we pulled an awesome Hangover Part 4 together, man I couldn't lie I just have fun for a change instead of worrying bout the Heartbreak Hotel that's been magnetic Whoever thought that I was the mean bully before will receive these horns, so that life has torn! Grab your whole team straight out Japan, do this for your reputation plans then you'll do it over again But I never seen potential at it weakest, scratch that unless I made a homerun I called that good vibes and lean Push at your hardest until your bones fallout or you begin to pass out from the apocalypse (dropout)..... The Hook x2: Don't wanna fall in love, Don't wanna fall in love (Wassup) Love cuts just like a knife, cuts right though like a knife (Ohh man) I wished my nights were good, ohh thought my nights were good I'll fight you till the end, bad luck to you my friend (to you my friend) Rap Bridge: I wasn't into to the drama, I just forgot who we were (who we were) I guess I ended up to drunk but in the fall I was just stuck in love Babe, I could careless bout your elbows cause you broke my heart and exchanged it in stones Why were you on my back? I'm actually freaking done around all these alias chats (done with it) Rapping Verse: Ran through these seasons as I melted, wish that we were the healthy meal for the breakfast Never really needed a side bitch but in the twisted logic you wanted to act too excited by this default Lucky pears that we were before and you used it against me like I was sposed to be a punching bag Walked around in the living room like I had no clue, no way, no sense of me finding out who you talk to Opening the circle as soon as you change your mind about your stubbornness pride bout leaving All I ever asked was to keep 100 with me but instead you flipped the switch on me like a lever does Coming back for me then better make sure you don't lie to me ever again and apologize to me My brothers and sisters also need apologizing but if you don't doing it you'll be locked up for good Matter of time for you entered that dungeon called The Black Cauldron brought to your awareness standard Fucking wrote on the calendar and my high school agenda, you were ohh so popular like Ms. Brenda Checked a Nike logo on your forehead to declare your my ex and won't invited during Christmas Pictured you back then with that pretty dope skirt when I flirted at this phony ass picnic, little bitch! Questioned me when we were at Six Flags that one day you tried to go be me a heart attack for mean rides Should of just back handed you when I still had the chance to even when I'm not normally violent Trusting you was like hell to me eventually stuck writing the blissful poetry praying about my goals Desperate times calls for better practice when the rainstorm never chills during the new aged (yepp) The Hook x2: Don't wanna fall in love, Don't wanna fall in love (Wassup) Love cuts just like a knife, cuts right though like a knife (Ohh man) I wished my nights were good, ohh thought my nights were good I'll fight you till the end, bad luck to you my friend (to you my friend) Rap Bridge: I wasn't into to the drama, I just forgot who we were (forgot who we were) I guess I ended up to drunk but in the fall I was just stuck in love (mixed emotions) Babe, I could careless bout your elbows cause you broke my heart and exchanged it in stones Why were you on my back? I'm actually freaking done around all these alias chats (done with it) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire